One Less Lonely Girl
by Chanii DimiRoze Ozera Belikova
Summary: *All human* Rosemarie Hathaway has always liked that one guy. but lately his been running hot and cold. Will she let him play with her heart or will she open it for someone else.  *really sorry about the sucky summary. it won't let me write more *
1. Preface

**This is my first fanfic so DO NOT JUDGE ME! lawlzz jokes pokes. Judge away! anyhoos enough with my blabber and on with the story….. but first of all I do NOT own most of the characters on this. It is ALL the great Richelle Mead, even though I don't want to say it, she also owns The Hawttt Russian God we all know of as Dimitri Belikov *sighhh* But I do, however, own Sienna (she comes later on in the story ;P) and the plot. Those are all mine, not Richelle's. MINE!. Now you can readdd the real thing, instead of these bullshit *coughs* excuse my language…. xD!**

Preface

I could trust him. Couldn't I?

What if I could? What if I couldn't?

Confusing thoughts running in my head. I stopped thinking for a minute and stared at his beautiful brown eyes. Eyes that seemed like could read all of me and saw deep down my soul.

That moment as the world stopped, there was only he and I. Nobody else. I knew then that I could let him in. Even if it meant getting my heart broken again. Even if it meant pouring my heart out to someone I wasn't sure I could trust.

All I knew is that he'd be listening.

**So this is just a little paragraph of what's going to happen in the story. Who thinks they know who Rose is talking to here. Should be easy, there's a hint on it ;P. R&R thanks you!**


	2. Chapter 1 : My World

**Sorry it took me a while to get the first Chapter up. I had to make a couple of changes, so this is the good copy and it's also finished (: **

**Disclaimer: As always all characters belong to the genius, that is Richelle Mead. Sienna is mine and so is the plot. So is Dimitri Belikov… but unfortunately only in my dreams ;L**

_My _World

I stared at the wall not paying attention to the person talking in front of the class. How could I, when I was too busy being in my own little world. A world were the teacher was not yammering on about how the world works and what we could do and couldn't to prevent such and such. My world was perfect, although - I admit - revolved around a guy. A guy, meaning Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian was the type of guy, girls would follow around like a lost puppy. With his blonde goldish hair that always seemed to be messy, but not in a yucky un-attractive way and those stunning emerald green eyes, what more could a girl ask for. The downside with Adrian is that his also that kind of guy that leads girls on and then leaves them broken. Don't get me wrong, I still love the guy, but who want's to be left with their heart broken. Certainly not me, but I was a bit late with this little insight of mine. He'd already crush my heart and yet I couldn't seem to forget and get over him. Trust me, I've tried so many times and each time I failed. Adrian wasn't only the guy I was super in love with he was also my best friend and as I always have been was a sucker. I couldn't hold a grudge on any of my best friends. Actually to tell you the truth I couldn't hold a grudge on anyone. One moment I'm telling myself about how much I hate them and then BOOM! next thing you know I'm skipping with them, with the one arm locked around the other one's and all.

I was suddenly pulled out of my little thoughts when the bell rang.

Ughhh about time I merely thought as I packed my things, and by packing I meant shoving and pushing my books in my book bag and rushing to the door.

I was quick to bolt out of the class just in case the teacher demanded that I stay in class and get a lecture from them. Yer right, like that's going to happen, especially on the last day of school. I couldn't let a little "talk" take me away from my summer vacation. It was only a couple of steps away.

Couple of steps away from getting my heart broken and crushed. Again. When will I learn?

I walked up to my friends who were waiting for me at the exit door. I kept my gaze straight because I knew if I turned around, I'd burst into tears. Well, I guess I felt like doing that already but I didn't want to cry in front of every one. That'd just be random and I so did not want to be known as the-girl-who-randomly- breaks-down-out-of-no-where.  
>"Rose, are you ok," asked Lissa, who looked concerned.<p>

"Yer, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be," I could hear my voice break as the last word came out of my mouth. It's hard to sound brave when all you want to do is break into tears.

"Oh, sorry. You just looked a bit distant," Lissa didn't look satisfied with my answer. I knew I'd have to tell her all about it later.

Just then somebody came up behind me and placed their hand over my eyes.

"Mase? Aren't you tired of playing this game all the time." I teased. I knew it was Mason, my twin brother, he does this everyday, since we were in kindy. I could smell his musky scent. He had that special scent that I knew was his.

Even though Mason and I are twins, we hardly look anything a like. The only thing we had in common was the colour of our eyes. Mase had gotten my mothers red-hair while I inherited my fathers dark chocolate brown ones. Thinking about my parents, brought a lump to my throat.

It had been a year since that terrible night. A night I knew I would never forget. Every time I thought of it, I wish I could go back in time and made it not happen.

***Flash Back*******

I looked outside the window, watching the trees flash past, as they were birds flying. I had my headphones in and was listening to Owl City: Vanilla Twilight

_The starts lean down to kiss you and I lie awake and miss you. Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere. 'Cos I'll doze of safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me. I'd send a post card to you dear, 'cos I wish you were here._

_I'll watch the night turn light blue. But it's not the same without you because it takes two to whisper quietly. The silence isn't so bad 'till I look at my hands and feel sad, 'cos the spaces between my fingers are right were yours fit perfectly._

_I'll find repose in new ways, though I haven't slept in two days. 'Cos cold nostalgia chills me to the bone. But drenched in Vanilla Twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night. Waist deep in thought because when I think of you, I don't feel so alone._

_I don't feel so alone._

_When violet eyes get brighter and heavy wings grow lighter. I'll taste the sky and feel alive again. And I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget you. Oh if my voice could reach back through the past. I'd whisper in your ear: Oh darling I wish you were here._

**(A/N I'm not entirely sure if this is how the song actually goes. I had to write it off from memory cos I sadly did not have access to the Internet :L)**

I turned around to see Mase, looking down on his phone and typing away. I turned my gaze to the front seat of the car were Mum was resting her head onto the window, having a nap, while dad was driving. He did look a bit tired and his eyes would droop down but then suddenly snap open.

"Dad, do you wanna maybe take a break. Find a camping site and rest for a while. You look like you could use a bit of sleep," I asked, sure he could hear the worry seeping into my voice.

"It's ok angel, I think I can make it until we get to your Aunties House." reassuring me with a smile.

***End of flashback*******

But he had been wrong, he didn't make it to Aunt Alberta's. None of us did. I had eventually gone to sleep and when I woke up, the car had been swerving and aiming for a giant tree. My parents hadn't made it 'cos of the way they were sitting in the car. Mum had her head resting onto the window; she had hurt her head on it causing a terrible bad injury. I hadn't been all to keen to know the details of how they had died. Mason and I had only minor injuries. I guess you could call it miracle. It's been a year since they passed away. Since, Mason and I didn't know any other relatives other than Aunt Alberta herself, we had to live with her.

I was glad that it was my Aunt we had to live with, if it was somebody else I would have rather been put into a foster home. Aunt Alberta had been pretty much our second mum to us. She didn't have any kids but she pretty much considered us as hers.

Again I was snapped out of my reverie when Mase started waving his hand in front of my face. I smirked at him and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Oh sorry sis. I thought you'd gone of to la la land again," he teased.

"Oh ha ha aren't you hilarious," answering him with one of sarcastic remarks.

"Of course. That's why you love me so much."

I don't know where he got his cockiness from but most times I'd just wished he were like that around somebody else but me. One of those times was now.

Gosh, I wondered how long I would last.

I just hoped I'd make it through the year.

It seemed like it would be a long year.

Adrian had now finally joined us.

"Glad you could join us," I muttered under my breath, hoping he didn't hear. Unfortunately I was wrong since he was now giving me a questioning look. Sigh. What a naïve guy, he was. To dumb to notice who he was hurting in every move he made. He still had that confused look so I shifted my gaze to something that was not his face.

"So are we all just going to stand here like retarded speds or are we actually going to start moving."

Mase, Sienna, Lissa and Christian headed out for the door and were soon followed with the rest of us. I walked faster to catch up to Eddie and Mia not wanting to be stuck with Adrian at the back. Guess he had a different idea in mind because when I turned my head, I was staring at his face. God damn it! How was I suppose to get over the guy when his face appeared wherever I looked. Typical love crap.

**Finished the first chapter. I had to make a couple of changes already since my first one didn't work out so well. Tyerr! I finally got the hang of how this story posting works xD Read and Review, pretty please with Dimitri on top…..covered in whipped cream…. *****droooollllll***** **


	3. Chapter 2: T P, P, & A N N

**So this is Chapter 2. Sorry for not being able to ud sooner. I'm still trying to figure out how all these fan fiction things work. This Chapter does have a bit of sad parts about Rose and Mason's parents passing away, but there is a happy part at the very end though. As always, I do not own the characters but Sienna. R & R thank you.**

The Past and The Present…And A New Neighbour

The ride on the way home was silent, except for the soft purr of the car engine. I was sitting I the passenger seat whilst Adrian was driving. I had wanted to catch a ride with Mase, but he had been with Sienna and I wasn't planning on ruining their "romantic" drive home. It's sad that my twin brother could keep up a relationship, while I couldn't even tell if a guy _actually _likes me or is just planning to get inside my pants, or rather inside one of my organs.

I looked out the window not sure whether to break the awkward silence or not. I went for the latter. Maybe I could just ignore him the whole drive…I can do it. At least I hope I can. Oh god I really needed to get my shits together. It wasn't getting really uncomfortable and apparently Adrian noticed this too, so he broke up the silent and started speaking

"_So, you going to the party tomorrow night?"_

Well wasn't that a nice opening. _More like "Can I hook up with you while I don't have some other sluts all over me."_

Wow, I really should learn to calm my mind down. I noticed that my hand had started shaking. Damn this guy for getting me so worked up.

"_Yer probably. I mean Liss'll probably drag me to it any ways," _I said whilst shrugging a shoulder.

Truth was I really didn't have the energy to let my heart be played and tossed out once it was broken. But because I was Rosemarie Hathaway, I would not let him see that I was afraid.

I looked out the window again, not wanting to have a conversation with him. Maybe I could get over Adrian. I mean my annoyance upon him certainly proved that. Kind of.

We finally drove up to the driveway. I almost tripped on my poor attempt of rushing out of the car. As I got out of the car and turned around, I saw the other pulling up. If they're all here, that means Adrian would also be staying. Shit! I wouldn't be able to have an alone time to think about the whole Adrian and I problem. Guess I'd just have to suck it up and pretend like everything was rainbows and sweet shits. Perfect.

I walked to the front door, not even bothering to wait for Adrian, and got my keys out to open the door.

As I walked in, I felt completely lost.

Nothing was the same anymore. Usually when we got home mum, dad or Aunt Alberta would be greeting us. Now Aunt Alberta had to work so much she hardly saw us. Most times she had to take a trip to a completely different state. I wish I could say the same for my parents though. With Aunt Alberta at least I knew she was still alive and would most probably be coming back home, but mum and dad had taken the kind of trip they didn't come back from.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I thought about the old days. When mum and dad were still around. When we were all one big happy family. Back when Adrian and I were two best-friends that did not suck faces and most times ended up tearing each others clothes off and in the end him always breaking my heart by being with different girls the next day or even minute.

I felt someone's hand rest on my shoulder. I knew exactly who it was. I always did.

"_I miss them Mase," _I felt my chest tighten as sobs started to wrack my body.

"_How are we suppose to get up everyday and pretend everything's fine." _I wasn't one to be all mushy-typed and I certainly did not cry in public. Hell I hardly cried. I use to be the type of girl that brushed every shits aside. I use to be the girl with that I-couldn't-care-less attitude. Now that every thing was different I couldn't help but be alone and abandoned. I'd already lost my parents and now it seems that Adrian and I are breaking apart. Who was next? Most times I wished that I didn't have any one I love in my life. It would save me from the heartbreak that losing them would cause.

"_I don't know Rosie. I really don't know. We have to though. Mum and dad would have wanted us to."_ It seemed like my brother always knew what to say. Even if he had said he didn't know, it held a different meaning to me. I sometimes wonder how he made it through the day. I guess having Sienna in his life helps him cope better. God if only I had someone special to me, the way she was to him. I wished Adrian was still that loving and caring best friend I use to have. I mean he still was, but now it was different. He was only loving or caring when he wanted to get down and dirty with me.

I got out of his embrace as I saw the others head to the door. Hey, even though things have changed I wasn't just gunna stand there and let everybody see what a marshmallow I was. That's just down right shameful. I still have a bit of Rosieness in me after all.

I headed up stairs, after telling the others I'd be back down after I'd changed out of my clothes that were feeling a bit uncomfortable and it was too hot to be wearing jeggings and a forearmed sleeve shirt.

I went into my room and dropped my book bad onto my bad, headed for my wardrobe. I opted for a casual outfit. One that suited the scorching wether: a black singlet and a denim short-shorts. I pulled up my hair in a high ponytail. My hair had grown down mid-back, so it was now up and fell in a straight line down my back.

As I started to walk out of my door. Something or rather some_one _caught my attention. I walked back-wards until I was in line with my window. Turned so I was facing my neighbours' window, stood still and looked… and I mean _really_ looked. Because the sight before me was sure as hell something to behold.

There standing in my neighbours' house was the most ravishing guy I'd ever seen. Even Adrian couldn't compete with him. And boy was that saying something.

The guy was shirtless and was wearing a sweat pants, talking on his phone while moving boxes around. I have a pretty good guess that he just moved in. I mean it's obvious since I'd never seen him outside whenever I looked outside my bedroom window. Trust me, if I did, I never would have gone out of my room and saw the outside world. His dark hair was shoulder length and even from where I was standing, looked soft. For any other guy I would have been thinking about what _he _was thinking when he let his hair grow out that long. For a guy anyways. But on him, wow it added to his sexiness. Oh god, I don't even know this guy and I'm already making up ridiculous words. I mean is _sexiness_ even a word? Ughhh, my mind was already boogling. Holy fuck there I go again! I had _serious_ issues. Clearly. It wasn't just his hair that caught my attention. He had a perfectly good build. _REALLY_ good. He had a very yummy looking tanned chiselled chest, six-pack and wows those biceps! I wondered what it would be like to be wrapped up in those arms. My eyes travelled back to his face and landed on his mouth, which was moving animatedly. I thought about how soft it would feel against mine and…whoa! Hold that thought and freeze! I really had to stop staring and get out of my room. But hey, who says I can't stare and plus this _is _my room, so I could stay here as long as I wanted to. While I was having this little battle with myself about whether to stay or go down-stars, the hot guy had faced _my_ window and looked at me. His expression was amused. Huh? Wonder what that's about. Now this is one of those awkward moment; he stared and I stared and he stared and I stared and he stared and I stared a bit more… then bolted out of my room, my feet pounding onto the stairs.

**Hahahahahahhaahaha, personally I found those last few bits amusing. Ohhhhhh who's the hot next door neighbour that stares (lawlzz)? Sorry for the cliffy, but if I didn't end it here, this chapter would have gone on and on and on. I have a plan for this story and hopefully it works out. Thanks for reading this guys. I will up date as soon as I can. Please review and let me know what you think. I'd appreciate it a lot (:**

**~ Chantal Xxx**


	4. Chapter 3: Staring Is Considered Rude

**Heeyyyy guys. So this is Chapter 3. I've gotten the hang of this whole updating thing. I'm not be able to update as soon as I've got the Chapter ready because for some reason, fanfiction won't let publish from my Mac Book. I now have to use my dad's computer in order for me to ud. I'm terribly sorry, for the late updates but I guess now, you'll know why. Thanks for checking this out btw (: Anywayss, don't own the characters except Sienna, Richelle Mead does. yadaa yadaa yadaa. Youss get the drift. So on we go with the storyyyy (:**

Staring Is Considered Rude

As I was making my way downstairs, in the form of running like my life depended on it, my mind was going through what had just been happening. I had been staring at my next-door neighbour…that surprisingly stared back at me. We had been staring at each other. Staring…why were we staring? Oh god, I felt like I needed to see a shrink. While my mind had been going crazy, I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going and due to this smacked flat onto something hard. I looked up and met a set of emerald green eyes I knew so well. Adrian. Suddenly he didn't seem to be revolving around my world anymore and I stepped back from him, not paying attention to his presence and looked around the room to look for the girls.

I walked into the big theatre room and found everyone sitting there. Everyone, that is except Adrian and I. He was behind me with a confused expression mixed with hurt. Meh, whatever, he could deal. I walked up to Lissa, Mia and Sienna and whispered in their ears, claiming that I needed to inform them of something _very_ critical. Well, it wasn't really critical. I over exaggerated, but I wanted them to move their little asses into the kitchen. I was getting very impatient as they all took their sweet time getting there. When they all _finally_ got into the kitchen, I stood in front of them and I could not help the next word that came out of my mouth as I practically screamed out

"I was staring at my half naked neighbour."

The next thing I heard was utter silent and then a gasp that came from Mia, while the other two girls were to busy with their mouth making friends with the floor. Lissa thankfully recovered first.

"Holy shit Rose, didn't anyone ever told you that staring was rude." She managed to tease.

"Hey, he stared too." I tried defending myself, but I knew it was no use. I'd never win an argument like this, special with Lissa. She was an expert of all things worth arguing for and seemed to win all the arguments she had with anyone all the time. Now that's what I call some good ass shit ninja skills.

"It doesn't matter that he stared back Rose, you should've looked away," she argued back

"How am I suppose to look away from a hunk," exasperated, I sat on one of the kitchen stools as I thought about the guy.

"Oh Rose," the girls said in unison, clearly amused. I wondered about what he was thinking when we staring at each other, like we were the only people that existed in that moment. I let that thought hang as Eddie poked his head through the door and asked if we were watching the movie with them. I gave the girls a look and made my way to the next room. The girls and I weren't done talking yet. I had to know he was.

We all sat down and one of the guys started the movie. My mind wasn't really into it. I was more or less thinking about the boy. I remembered his features and I thought about his eyes. They were beautiful but there was something, some kind of emotion my brain couldn't work out.

I felt someone sit next to me and as I turned my head in the direction I met Adrian's face. Gosh, what was I suppose to do with this little problem I was having with him. I missed my best friend. Not just Adrian himself but the way he was before. I miss how we use to make mud-pies in his backyard when it rained, the secret hideout we use to meet in when we were just naïve little seven year olds. I miss how we used to hold hands on the way to school, swinging our linked hands back and forth.

I was interrupted out of my thoughts when I felt Adrian's arms sneak around me. Wrapping themselves around my shoulders, keeping me snugged. I let out a heavy sigh and le my guard down by wrapping my arms around his waist and burying face onto his chest, inhaling his scent. What was I suppose to do now?

I tried to get over him and feel the way I always do when his around. Obviously I'm not achieving that goal lately; instead I'm sitting here in his embrace. If only I could help who I feel in love. Easier thought than done. For now I sat there, next to my best friend.

For now anyways.

**Heyy guys. I'm really sorry that it's taken me THIS long to ud. I've been really busy lately what with my exams going on then, currently getting a new book; Passion by Lauren Kate (check it out if you want) and not having access to my dads computer. So again I say I am incredibly sorry. No I did not abandon this story if some of yous were thinking that: P**

**I'll try to get Chapter 4 as soon as I can. I thank my very special reader for pushing me to finish this Chappy and update it. You know who you are ;P *hint: you seat next to me in science ;P Anyhoos I know this chapter was short so I'll try to make the next one longer. Hopefully I didn't disappoint yous too much :L)**

**Ohhhhhh almost forgot to say. I am planning on writing another story; **_**HATE THAT I LOVE YOU. **_**Hopefully I'll get the chance to write the first chapter tonight and ud it, hopefully yous will check it out. Thanks for reading this guys it means soo much. Ohhh and Reviews make me squeal and jump in happiness, so if you can be bothered please R & R xD**

**~ Xxx Chantal X_~**


	5. Chapter 4: Chillin' Out

**So here's Chapter 4 for **_**One Less Lonely Girl. **_**I always forget to write this on my previous A/N so I'm glad I remembered now; the tittle is based on Justin Beiber's song **_**One Less Lonely Girl**_**. This story was naturally called **_**That Should Be Me**_**, also based on Justin Beiber's song, but I thought this one (**_**One Less Lonely Girl**_**) suited it better since Rose falls for guys who always seem to be with other girls. I always listen to the song when I'm writing this, as crazy as it sounds the lyrics gives me ideas on what I should write next. Some of it anyways. Anywayss, as always I don't own most of the characters Richelle Mead does and I don't get the credit for the tittle of this story, it belongs to Justin Beiber (:**

Chillin' out

I woke up with a stiff neck and someone shaking my shoulder. And it also happens that I woke up to see the guy who had been starring in my dream. I stretched up my arms and looked around, it seemed that I had fallen asleep throughout most of the movie. I turned around to see that Lissa and Sienna had too. Mia wasn't in the room as well as Eddie. Huh? wonder where those two have gone to, probably to one of the guest rooms, boofing away. Of course I wasn't about to let the opportunity pass and not ask the others.

"Where are Eddie and Mia."

The others didn't even get the chance to answer me, because soon enough the two of them came in the room, Mia looking flushed. Her hair looked like she had tried to tidy it in a rush and her lips looked red and swollen while Eddie, next to her looked like he'd just been in a fight, just without injuries. Although speaking of injuries, both had pink blotches on their necks in what I assumed were hickies. Eddie pulled his shirt down in an attempt to make himself look presentable again. Mia on the other hand skipped her way to the seat next to Lissa and Christian with a biggest shit-eating grin on her face. Wow, someone looked satisfied. I laughed out loud as I guessed what they'd been doing while I was busily visiting my dreams, in a snoring state.

"Well, bout time yous finished. I thought there was an earthquake, what with the whole house rocking and the yelling and screaming." Christian teased, while snickering away. Turns out he wasn't that thorough about it when Lissa, shifted and woke up next to him. Eddie blushed, following Mia.

"Shut it Ozera, if your jealous that you weren't the cause of the earthquake just say so." Just like Lissa, Mia had a way with words.

I let out a big laugh at that. Wow, I'm proud of her. She always knew what to say when it was needed. Although, as much as I loved seeing Christian getting told by one of us girls I was hungry, so I decided to break up their fight so I could get my food.

"Ok guys as much as I want to watch Christian getting burned by a girl half his size, I need my feed. And I sure as hell won't be getting it anytime soon if we all just sit here and laugh our faces off because of how un-educated Christian is when it comes to arguing with girls."

"Rose, I'm pretty sure un-educated is an understatement." Ha! Didn't I say she had a way with words?

"Speak for yourself Mia. Do you even know what un-educated means let alone the word dumb"? Oh fuck, this guy was not letting it go.

"As a matter of fact Christian I do. Definition of un-educated and dumb: You!"

Christian, being the retard he was, pretty much proved Mia right, as he just could not contain himself from his idiotic act and looked straight at Lissa and whined into her face.

"I rest my case," Mia went on, smirking at Christian's direction.

Knowing he wouldn't be winning the argument with her soon, stuck his tounge out at her. Can I say, how childish?

"Ugh, and now that you have, may we please go get some food now. Your bantering has kept me away from my doughnuts long enough." Not to mention the chocolate glaze once. Hmmm, that thought makes me drool. Yes, I have doughnut fetish. No I cannot help it. I mean, who would want to stop loving doughnuts anyways. Doughnuts are like being in heaven. Oh god, now I'm blabbering about doughnuts. In my head. I know declare myself as a sad person. Ugh, I really needed to feed myself before I start seeing my friends as chocolate glazed doughnuts. _I don't think they'd taste as good though. _Eww, now I sounded like a friggin cannibal. That's not on.

_Yer, I've officially gone to the Looney side_, thinking this as everyone started scurrying off to go outside. Me, I all but bolted put the door. But seeing as I didn't have my car yet, I had to stand next to the car and wait for Mason and Sienna to get their booties out the house. I let out an exasperated sigh, seeing that they hadn't even made it out of the door yet.

"Are you trying to starve me to death!" I all but yelled. _Gosh talk about a turtle pace_.

"Hush, I'm the one driving."

"Really, then how come I don't see you in the car, behind the wheel and _actually_ driving." Just like my girls, I knew what to say when it came to bantering.

I heard an unfamiliar chuckle. It sent shivers down my spine, as the sound wrapped around me- wait what the hell. Shivers? I turned around to see the source of it all and nearly blacked out as I met a pair of warm brown eyes.

The brown eyes, weren't the reason why I almost passed out, it was the owner of those eyes. The owner of those eyes happened to be the really hot neighbour that stares back at you, if you ogle his body long enough. The hot neighbour who I'd ran away from. Ok, technically I didn't run away from him. I ran away from my window, which had a pretty good view of him. So why am I suddenly feeling my legs shake and my face heat up. Maybe, it was just shock from seeing him only a couple of feet away from me.

I must have looked like an idiot just standing there and staring at him. Hell, I must have looked the way he saw me for the first time. Standing and Staring. He cleared his throat and got me to get back to reality. That declares that I am indeed a human and _is _from this planet. Right? Who was this guy? Clearly _he _was the guy who could render _me _speechless. And let me just tell you that doesn't happen often. In fact, it hardly does.

I – again – was shocked when he started speaking.

"Dimitri Belikov. Nice to finally introduce myself and you are?"

And by god I swore this guy was trying to make me past out - not intentionally I hope – when he flashed me a bright smile.

"R-rose. Rose Hathaway," I quickly stammered out.

He held out his hand for me to shake and as our skin made contact, a shot of electricity sparked up between our skins. Electrifying the both of us. I pulled away, just as he did. There was a moment of silence, until my brain erupted in thoughts

WHAT. THE. SHIT. !

**Have you ever seen the movie **_**Anastasia. **_**If so, have you noticed that in the movie there is a Dimitri, in Russia, shoulder length brown haired, chocolate brown eyes and wears a duster. Ha! What a coincidence right? Do you think Richelle got her Dimitri from there? Hmmm makes me wonder :/ Anyhoos, so this is Chapter 4. Sorry it took me so long to get it up, my dad's throwing the shits at me and is NOT letting me use his computer s I can ud the chappies for this story, so now I have to wait for school so I can do it there. I don't know what the problem is, but my Mac Book still won't let me publish anything grrr : I'd just like to say thanks for all the reviews guys it means a lot to me. A special thanks to my retarded classmates who's ben reading my story, specially the chick that always tells me to keep writing and update it ASAP and to the chick that is now addicted to reading. Welcome to the group bitch ;P ohh and don't forget to R & R and let me know what you think – so far anyways – about the story.**

**Btw I'm looking for a Beta reader and if you're interested inbox me or review. Shankss guys 33 xD**

**p.s. i've started writing the first chapter for **_**Hate How Much I Love You. **_**Hope yous check it out when I publish it xD**

**Xxx ~ Chantal x)) **


	6. Chapter 5: Sparks Fly?

**Heeyy guys. So this is chapter five. But before we get on with the story, I'd just like to say a HUGE thankyou to my following reviewers:**

*******Twilighternproud**

**XxDeadlyBlackRosexX**

**UnderworldVampirePrincess**

**Nhung Huynh D**

**Kellienot awesome by Nhung**

**.**

**Victoria**

**Sezza122**

**Anna Belikov**

** belikov*******

**Thanks for taking your time and reviewing guys, your opinion means a lot to me x) 33. I know yous are probably tired of this, don't get me wrong so am I but I have to say it. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or it's Characters, Richelle Mead does XD**

Sparks Fly…?

I can honestly say that I've never felt that kind of vibe before. Whatever _that_ was.

As I stood there thinking about the whole weird _vibe_ experience, I realized that the atmosphere between Dimitri and I had gone completely awkward. Well, what were you suppose to say to your incredibly hot neighbour after experiencing a, what teenagers this days would call "sparks flying", when you shook his hand for the first time. Don't get me wrong; it didn't hurt me or anything. It just sort of felt extremely weird. Luckily, my witty brother choose that perfect timing to break the silence that had fallen between Dimitri and I. Neither one of us had come up to open up the conversation again.

His arms wrapped around Sienna, Mason tactfully introduced himself and his girlfriend. Soon, the boys had both started up a conversation talking about, well what boys would usually talk about, while Sienna and I were silent shadows at the side line. Which, surprisingly, I found exasperating. I wanted Dimitri to tell _me_ about himself. To talk to _me_. I found myself feeling proprietorial towards him. WHAT THE HELL! I definitely needed to see a shrink soon. Ugh, they'd probably tell me I'm turning into a lunatic and have me take medication. That is so not on.

Maybe it'd be good for my health though-ok yer I'm gunna stop that thought right there. What's happening to me! I'm starting to think that Mason is my life saver as he was kind enough to remind me about food before I'd completely lost my mind. After a wave of "good-byes" and "nice to meet yous", we –meaning Sienna, Mason and I – finally got into the car and headed off to a nearby fast food drive-through, which consisted of Maccas. Yum!

Having no patience at all, I dug straight into my dinner not even attempting to be lady-like. What can I say; I was _starving_.

After we had all devoured our food, everyone wanted to go to the beach for some bit of fun. Due to this we had to all go back to mines to grab a couple of things. That's the up side of having friends with you 24/7; they pretty much live with you. Yer, that's us. We've all known each other since we were little kids. Mason, Lissa, Eddie, Adrian and I had known each other ever since we wore diapers. Our parents were close to each other and they all decided to make their kids best of friends. Mia, Christian and Sienna then joined our group when we were still in kindy. Lissa had found Mia playing with her doll in one of the play areas, while the boys had met Christian and I had been terrorizing the teachers when I met Sienna. She - having the same humour as me – laughed her way to my side and joined me on my fun. Ever since then we'd both been making teachers life hellish as two young girls could. We were all inseparable. When someone messed with one of us, they messed with every single one in our group.

As I made my way back into the car, I saw Dimitri and his little sister Victoria, who he had introduced to us earlier on. They both looks so peaceful, I didn't no whether or not to disturb them. I settled on interrupting them, I mean I was only being nice and polite. I walked over to the fence that separated my house from theirs. Clearing my throat to get their attention, I stammered out a "hello".

I started to repeat myself again, thinking that they hadn't heard me the first time but stopped when I saw Dimitri's head turn in my direction. I gave him a hesitant smile, which he returned with a dazzling one.

"It's you again."

I shrugged my shoulders, hearing the amusement in his voice.

"I was just wondering if maybe you and Victoria would like to join us. We're on our way to the beach."

His little sister was more than willing to when she yelled out a big "yes!"

Dimitri gave a booming laugh

"Sure why not. Do you think you could give me a minute? I just need to grab a couple of stuff. Oh and Vic, you'll need to do that too."

"Ok." As they made their way into the house, I turned around to inform the others of the Belikovs coming with us.

"Cool. Oh Rose, Nicolai's back. I just got off the phone and he'll also be joining us."

"Ok. Thanks Sie-sie." **(A/N That's Sienna for short. I wanted to give her a nickname )**

Nicolai was the newest addition to our group. He had recently moved to Montana from Russia. He was quiet the playful and up going guy. That's probably why it wasn't such a surprise that we met him at a party. He had gone back to Russia to visit his hometown. But his back now. Looks to me like this vacation is going to be a hellish one.

"Hey Rosie, are you getting in the car with us or are you catching a ride with the Belikovs?"

"I can drive her there," said Dimitri, who was now already in the car, starting it up

"Yer sure. I'll go with Dimitri. Oh and Mase, what did I say about the whole "Rosie" thing?"

Being my brother, he just shrugged his shoulders and got into the car.

I hopped into the car with the Belikovs, feeling a bit shy. Umm…can I say awkward? As soon as I had the back door closed Victoria had decided to start talking. Well, more like fast-talking. My gazed travelled from her to her brother, which then caught the attention of the rear-view mirror. I met Dimitri's warm eyes, he giving me a gorgeous smile. I felt that same spark again.

Oh boy. This was going to be a _long _drive.

**A/N I won't go through the process of describing the cars. Sorry guys, but I don't really know much about them and I seriously am too lazy to go on the Internet and search it up… and that's only if I had access to it :L…just saying.**

**Wooppp Wooppp. Chapter 5 is done. I actually wrote this chapter quicker than I did the rest. I'm so happy that I even got to finish this cos I've been sick and busy lately. Well, now that I'm on holidays I got a ton of spare time to write this story. Which I am incredibly grateful for. So once again I say thankyou to my awesome reviewers who have taken their time to R & R. You guys are **_**AWESOME!**_** I've also written the first Chapter to **_**Hate that I love you**_**. I will soon have it up. So if you want R & R on that. Ohhh and this one too.**

**Spoiler Alert: Another character's (from VA) coming up **

**Ohhh wonder who it is ;P well if you think you know Revieww xD**

**Xxx ~ Chantal 33**


	7. Chapter 6: Let me inside of your world

**So here's Chapter 6. The tittle of this Chappy is some of the lyrics from the song **_**One Less Lonely Girl**_**. I thought it'd be fitting for this chapter. Once again I say: I don't own VA or it's characters Richelle does and that I also do not own the song **_**One Less Lonely Girl**_**, Justin Beiber does. Seriously, I suggest listening to the song. It's so sweet and just plain awesome xD**

Let me inside your world

I could feel the wind tossing my long hair around. Could smell the salty ocean air. I stepped out of the car and grabbed my things and looked around. I looked across the sandy areas, until my gazed settled for the water. It looked calm, tiny waves rippling and making a small splashing sound as it hit the surface. I loved the beach, here you could think. I let my gaze linger just a little bit longer taking the whole scenery in. It was twilight, the sun setting, giving the whole place an orangey-red tint about it. The view was breathtaking. I remember being just about six years old - the memory was before my parents had passed away - at the beach with the whole family. Dad use to drive us to the beach and watch the sunset. We use to all get ice cream and come down here, sometimes lying around the sandy surface and sometimes Mason and I would be playing chasy while mum, dad and Aunt Alberta watch us, laughing. It was those memories that you'd cherish most when you lost someone that were special to you. I never knew that I would have to back then. I always thought there would be more of those memories to come. Guess I was wrong.

I was snapped out of my reverie when I felt someone stand next to me. I turned my head to the side to see Dimitri staring out into the water. He looked thoughtful, almost as if he was in another world. I wondered what his exact thoughts were right at that moment. Wondered if his mind was thinking about his own memory of being at the beach, having fun with his family. As I looked at him I thought about how lucky he was to still have his family intact, where mine would never be.

_Wishful thinking_

"Hmm?" I realized that I had spoken my thoughts out loud.

"Oh…um nothing. Just nothing."

Dimitri turned to look at me, his eyes thoughtful still.

"It's beautiful isn't it," he said, still not taking his eyes away from his view that was of me.

I was speechless to say. I had no idea what to say. I didn't have to. I've only met this guy today and I could be here with him and no words had to be spoken. It was nice for a change. Everything could just be quiet and it didn't even feel awkward.

"Yer, beautiful," agreeing to him was probably the best idea, since I was almost tounge-tied. It registered to me that I didn't know what he meant by _it _being beautiful, but before I could make anything out of it I heard Adrian yelling my name. Ruining the moment that Dimitri and I were having. I just now realized that we were still standing in the middle of the car park.

I got my thoughts together and started heading to the others, Dimitri following me behind.

_Hmm…I'll have to ask him later _I thought as I set all my belongings onto the sandy ground, laying out my beach towel next to it. I sat down and was surprise when Dimitri followed pursuit. He was so close; our arms were one hair from touching. Even our skin weren't connected the sparks were there. I could feel it, no doubt he could too as I saw him flinch.

I was taken aback when he started talking. The way this was all so casual. As if we'd known each other for a long time. Yer, I know that sound clichéd but that's what it was like. No other words could explain it.

"Tell me about yourself," he says

"Depends on what you want to know about me." There were some things I did not like talking about to people. Not even my closest friend. Sometimes people just feel uncomfortable talking about _that _kind of things.

"What do you do for fun?" The way he talked was confident. Not in a cocky way, but almost as if he too felt like we were the best of friends and have been for a very long while.

I dug my foot deep into the sand, twirling and turning my toes in different directions thinking

"This," I replied, gesturing to the sight before me. Smiling, as I looked at my friends having fun, splashing water at each other. I could see Victoria had fit into our group of friends. She was beaming from ear to ear. She looked so happy, probably because she was with Nicolai. If you looked closely you could see a bit of chemistry between them. A photographer could have taken a snapshot of them both and it'd be unsurprisingly picture perfect. I made plans on getting them together. Maybe become a matchmaker. I doubt that there'd be any problems.

Dimitri was interrupted from saying something when a loud shriek came into sound. It took my every power not to raise my hands and cover my ears, before my eardrums exploded.

I turned around from the direction that the ghastly sound had come from only to for my gaze to set on a woman. She was – I presume – around the same age as me. Jet-black hair and familiar looking pair of ice blue coloured eyes. She was attractive enough, that she probably had guys chasing after her. She had an addition to her face that I don't think was meant to be there though; a scar running down the side of her face. The scar didn't ruin her charming face though, for some reason it made her look more beautiful. Made it seem like it was part of her, without that scar she wouldn't be the person she was now.

I was not prepared for the next sound that came out of her mouth however.

"DIMKA!"

_Dimka? Who the bloody hell is Dimka?_

After this loud outburst, she ran right in my direction. The whole view just looked scary to me. But instead of lounging herself at me, she smacked into the person next to me. Dimitri.

I don't know if this chick was stable or on medication, but it was shocking. Stable or not, all those positive thoughts about her flew away with the wind. She just impeded on Dimitri and Is conversation. And she sure as hell was not invited to join in.

**Woooww-wwyy. Also finished Chapter 6. My brain's is going berserk and my imaginations just keep firing up. Who knows I might even start writing Chapter 7. Hope you guys are happy on what I've written so far. If you're not please Review and tell me what you think should be changed or whatever. This chappy was a little Rose and Dimitri fluff, hope you guys liked it. So two chappies in a day, that's pretty good. I didn't think I'd finish this Chapter so soon, but looks like I did. anywayss enough with my jeeberishh. Sorry I had to muchhh chocolate and I'mm soo hypo xD as always R & R… and I'll kill the new character that's come up…hahahaha jokes, can't really do that. It's cruel xD…**

**Xxx ~ Chantal 33 **


	8. Chapter 7: Queen Bitch

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or it's Characters. Miss Mead does.**

**I'd just like to say another thanks to my foloowing reviewers so far:**

******* SassYNoles - thank you soo much for ud on every chapter, you rock the way Rose Hathaway does xD I would LOVE to kill of Tasha, but I actually have a plan for her ;P**

** Twilighternproud - You deserve a Dimitri for keeping up with my story xD**

** Roseskyangel **

** - thanks for even bothering to check out my story. You're both soo friggin nicee I should by yous a whole bunch of**

** doughnuts xD... Choclate glazed ones ofc ;P**

** Shinylinx97**

** and to all my other reviewers, I've all mentioned you on my other shout out, so don't worry I appriaciate yous too. Looks like I'll be buying a lot of doughnuts then aii xD**

Queen Bitch

I stared at the girl, still wondering who she was since no one bothered to introduce her. Dimitri and the girl with the fire-alarm shriek were now talking animatedly in some language that sounded familiar to me but I could not put my finger on. Something about this girl seemed so familiar. It feels like I've met her before, but my mind was too far off to remembering who she was. Dimitri, finally noticing that I was still there and not invincible, introduced the girl and I, gesturing his hand back and forth.

"Rose, this is Natasha Ozera." _Ozera_. Christian's an Ozera.

I was suddenly aware of who this Natasha was. Let me just tell you that we did not see eye to eye.

"Tasha. You know I hate it when people call me by my full name." Correct me if I'm wrong but I swear to god she was attempting to act _flirty_ with Dimitri. She playfully punched him in the arm. _Pfttt, bitch. Yer right as if he would fall for that. _My naïve neighbour faked hurt and put up his hand as if in surrender. _.GOD! He just ate all that up. What a dumb c- _my hostile thought were soon interrupted when Christian came to say hi to his cousin. He looked surprised. Huh, guess scar-face here didn't bother to announce her arrival. Even to her cousin. Sad-fucker. What ever happened to "_families come first." _

By now, everyone had gone up and was now forming a crowd. Lissa knowing how I feel about Tasha and feeling the same way came to stand next to me and softly, but with a hint of venom whispered in my ear

"What _she _doing _here_?"

Did I mention that Lissa did _not _like Tasha? Because I'll say it again. She absolutely loathes that chick. Let's just say the three of us come quiet a long way. Not long, just long enough for Lissa and I to want to rip the woman's head off of-well the woman. We met Tasha three years ago when she visited Christian and his aunt, Janine. Lissa and Christian romance had started up during those years of their teenage life. Tasha, being a hag, decided that Lissa wasn't good enough for Christian and conspired a plan that resulted to Lissa and Christian being broken hearted and not talking to each other for a whole month. Me, feeling sorry for the young lovers who happened to be my love pained best friends and plus Tasha and I were rivals made my own plans on destroying the love murderer that was Natasha Ozera. Mia had learned of this whole thing and sticking to bff rules was happy enough to join in with our little escapade to give Tasha a taste of her own medicine. Lissa, having a kind and gentle nature about her thought it was a bad idea, but when someone reminded her of what Tasha did to her and Christian, all heartening thoughts for the girl flew out the window and in came the corrupted ones. We were all flabbergasted as to what Lissa had in mind, but I guess we couldn't really blame the girl. I mean if I were in Lissa's shoes I would have slaughtered the creature. Tasha was one of those beings that god - I presume who had created us – made as poor excuse of a girl. Sad, but true. After making Tasha's life hell, she had gone back with her parents back to New York, where she was probably ruining some other poor, unfortunate girl.

"I absolutely have no idea, but do you see how she's clinging to Dimitri. You'd think they were Siamese twins."

I could feel the rage boiling up in me. It wasn't just the fact that Tasha was all over Dimitri – who I can honestly I've gotten a crush on. I think. – No it was simply the fact that I _hated _her. No _hated _isn't the right word. Even _loath _can't describe the way I feel about her. It was more like abhor mixed with execrate. Hell maybe even those words weren't enough. Well, lets just put it to the fact that I did not like the sight of that girl. And in saying this I refer to the whole lot of Natasha Ozera.

Not only leading on Dimitri she also now had Adrian next to her side. God, this woman infuriated more and more in each move she made. I wondered how long she would be here. Lissa's question then popped back into my head

"_What _she_ doing _here_?" _

What was Tasha doing here? It seemed a bit early for her to visit. Usually it would be a couple of days and sometimes a week for her to come over. Does Dimitri being here have anything to do with it. I pondered upon it. I really did not like the thought of this at all. With Tasha being here, there'd sure to be misfortune happening. A _lot _of it. If you were Tasha's victim, then beware. I'd be watching my back all the time.

Now that she had both the guys flanking her side, she walked back up to the car park, whilst we all sauntered behind her.

"Who died and made her queen?" said Mia, not caring if _Queen _Bitch heard.

"No one yet," referring to the first question as I shot daggers to both of the guys in front of me. Or should I say their backs. Who didn't even notice or even cared. As long as they got their _queen _right. Well, _for now_ anyways. We'll see whose queen when I'm done.

**Ommeegossh. Not only did I finish Chapters 5 and 6 but also 7. I'm soo happy right now. My imagination is just seriously firing off 3 Chappies in a day woott woott. So I guess this is my way of paying off for all the late ud's. I hope you guys have liked the way the story's going so far. Ohhh and again I say R & R…if you want too xD But I would appreciate it if you did ;P Anyhoos, if my brain keeps it up, I'll have Chapter 8 soon enough. As always, thanks for the awesome reviews guys. They are all greatly valued. Good ones or even bad ones xD**

**Xxx ~ Chantal 33 **


	9. Chapter 8: Invincible

**Hahahaha, my brain is still going berserk. This Chapter is probably the longest I've written. I think, I'd doing pretty good so far…but well that's for yous to decide xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or it's characters Miss Richelle Mead does, even if I wish it were otherwise ;P and I also do not own the songs that are written down below. All credits go to their rightful owner.**

Invincible

As I made my way to the car park, transportation suddenly hit me. Who's car am I going in? I'd probably have no chance of being driven home by Dimitri since he was being all lovey-dovey with the _queen_. I started to head for Mason's car but was then stopped by Victoria linking her arm through mine and leading me into the other direction.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Um…in the car?"

"Not _that_ car you're not."

Ok clearly I was missing something here.

"Why not…?"

"Because you are going with _us_."

Oh boy. This girl clearly did not know what would happen if you put Rose Hathaway and Tasha Ozera together. I pulled out of Victoria's reach, backing away.

"Yer uh…Victoria. That's not such a good idea."

"Yes it is," she pleaded. The look on her eyes was so cute I almost gave in. Almost.

"It seriously isn't. Tasha and I go along way. And it would not be safe for her and I to be in the same car. World War ll would start.

"Well she can go in a different car." Wow, looks like she didn't fancy a certain Natasha Ozera either seeing as she was so desperate.

"I don't think Dimitri would like that."

"Well he can deal. And if he won't we'll leave him here and he can find his own ride home."

"And who would drive?"

"You." Ha! This girl amused me more and more. Not only was she willing to leave her brother without a car but also to sacrifice her life.

"There's something you should know about me Vic. I failed my driving test. Test_s._ I'll end up killing us both."

"Well I'd rather die by your hand than Tasha Ozera."

"Is Tasha planning on killing you?"

"No. Well, not intentionally anyways." Hilarious girl.

"Look Victoria. I appreciate the offer, but I really don't want to cause any trouble," an idea suddenly hit me "why don't you go with Nicolai if you don't wanna die?"

I saw her tilt her head, trying to hide the blush that had started to appear on her cheeks. Secret out.

"Go on, I think it'd be a great idea," I suggested with a wink, walking back to Mason's car.

I was – again – interrupted from getting in the car by some one pulling me by the arm. I turned around about to tell that _someone_ off. I was tired and frustrated and all I wanted was to go back to bed. It had been a long day for me and I needed my beauty sleep. After soaking in a bubbly bath. The words got stuck in my throat when I saw who it was. Dimitri. Wow, I was surprise to see him ten steps away from Tasha, seeing how he was with her before.

"Where are you going?" Ok is it just me, or do the Belikovs just ask that a lot. I mean Victoria asked me that exact same thing. Frankly, I just can't be fucked repeating myself. So once again I said

"In the car. Why?" I may have let out a bit of my anger into that.

"Well I thought that you'd be going back with us 's all." I felt guilty all of a sudden. He looked utterly embarrassed. Well, wasn't that something.

"Oh. What about Tasha?"

"There's enough seat for all of us. And plus Vicky's decided to go with Nicolai." I smiled at that, glad she had listened to me. Dimitri, being smart, guessed that I didn't like being around Tasha so he let it go. My smile fell. Well, I guess he was just being polite when he was offering to take me home. Hell, he probably won't care if I walked home. I got into the car without interruption this time. I got my iPod touch out of my beach bag. I sticked my headphones in my ears and put it on shuffle. _Owl City's Fuzzy Blue Lights_ filled my hearing.

_If I could look across the country_

_From California to New Jersey_

_Then I would count the parks and the lake resort_

_Remember all the jets and airports _

_All those rather dreary rain clouds_

_Still bother me_

_As I look through the camera eyepiece and cannot see_

_If I could open up my window_

_And see from Tampa Bay to Juneau _

_And I would survey all those open miles _

_And line them up in single files_

_Everywhere I look I see green, scenic sublime._

_And all those Oceanic vistas are so divine._

I realized that Mason and Sienna were still not in the car. Sheesh what was taking so long? Looking out the window, I saw everyone was still out there talking and catching up. The Belikovs fit in so well, you'd think that they've been part of the group for a while now and didn't meet today. Mia, Lissa and Sienna were having a conversation of there on, the same with the guys with Tasha. Nicolai and Victoria were off to the side looking cosy. What made me sad was that none of them had noticed that I wasn't even there. Well, they didn't really need me anyways.

***Song continues*******

_If I was standing on the balcony_

_And you were walking down below_

_I'd feel rather depressed and out of place_

_And lonely just to watch you go_

_If you were swinging from the highway over pass_

_Within the western hemisphere _

_I'd feel rather afraid and insincere_

_If you began to disappear _

_If I was walking through a sad art gallery_

_And you were driving through the night_

_I'd feel rather alone and ill at least _

_Beneath the brilliant show room light_

_If I was flying on a plane above your town_

_And you were gazing at the sky_

_Somehow I feel intact and reassured _

_If you began to wave goodbye_

Still, nobody noticed. The next song that came up was _Hate That I Love You_. As I listened to the lyrics of the song, I thought about how much it sounded like Adrian and I. Thinking about him, I looked out the window and found him talking to Tasha. They were so close it looked like they were on the brink of locking lips. _He_ hadn't noticed either. What was I? Invincible? I guess according to my friends at this moment I was. Not wanting to feel petty, I let it go. They would notice soon enough. I didn't notice how tired I really was or remembered falling asleep, because when I was conscious again it was due to someone lifting me out of the car. I looked passed that person and noticed that I was home. I pulled back and noticed that it was Dimitri who had piked me up.

"Hey, you're awake. Do you have the house keys with you now?"

Umm…blunt much. I looked around for my beach bag and then finding out that Dimitri still hadn't put me down yet. I had a sudden flash back of the moment that I first saw him outside my window.

_I wondered what it would be like to be wrapped up in those arms._

Well, now I know. He was _so _warm; I couldn't help but cuddle up closer to him. I felt his posture stiffen and realized that it had been a bad move. I cleared my throat and looked down on the floor blushing.

"U-umm my keys are in my bag."

He set me down and handed me my bag.

"Thanks." Great now things had gone back to being awkward. Ughhh, can't I have a normal conversation with him? One where things weren't awkward between us or we didn't get interrupted. Guess not?

Digging into my bag, I found the set of keys I had and walked to the door. Sticking the keys in the keyhole and turning the knob, I got the door open and stopped to look back. It dawned on me that the other weren't with us. Dimitri noticing this quickly let me in on the info.

"Mason and Sienna went back to hers to get her things. The others all did the same and Vicky and Nicolai went out to the movies or something."

Wow those two were taking it pretty good. I'm so proud of them. But back to the situation here. I didn't know if it was weird to invite him in or rude if I didn't. I decided on the latter, but I didn't want to scare him off by being blunt and getting to the question so I decided to make small talk. Wow, this was hard. I've never actually had trouble with

"Oh ok. Thanks for bringing me home."

"It's no trouble at all. We're neighbours after all so it was nothing really."

"Thanks anyway. Dd-did you wanna come in for a coffee or something?"

_Please don't say no, please don't say no, please don't sa-_

"Sure." _WOOOPPPPP!_

I almost started jumping for joy then. Oh shit, my psychotic side was back again. Damn it!

I waited for him to get through the threshold before continuing down the hallway myself. Shutting the door behind me and locking it…just in case. I mean you can never be too careful right. Oh god, if you're listening and feel like being nice please don't let me make a fool of my self tonight. I had a feeling that that's exactly what was going to happen.

"Umm…do you want to wait in the kitchen? Sorry if you think I'm being rude, I just need to ch-." Dimitri stopped my babbling when he put his index finger on my lips. Again the sparks appeared. Oh boy.

"It's ok. I don't think it's rude. Go, I'll wait out here."

Not wanting to leave him bored to his mind. I walked to the theatre room and flip the t.v. on to a random channel. _Teen Wolf_ showed up on screen. Cool. I handed Dimitri the remote and told him that if he wanted to change the channel he could. Running, I headed up stairs and into my room, grabbing a random denim short shorts and a tank top and changing into my bathroom. As quickly as I could without falling down the stairs I made my way back into the theatre room. I stopped in my tracks when I saw what Dimitri was doing.

He was on the red velvety couch and was holding a picture frame. My legs started moving again; I walked to the back of the couch, looking at which picture he was looking at and my heart shattered. It was a family portrait. Taken last year before the car accident. Dimitri looked up, sensing I was there. He had compassion all over his face. But it was something in his eyes.

Love?

**First of all I would like to say that HOLLY CRAP, some of the reviews so far have cracked me up. YOU GUYS ARE SOOO FRIGGINNN AMAZING! I'm actually really surprise at how many review there are. I didn't think it'd be this much. As always. Thank you. So so very much. I'm soo glad that yous have like it so far. The whole Tasha getting killed review was pretty funny cos that's what everyone has been suggesting to me xD don't worry I feel the same. But I didn't wanna kill her off cos then the story wouldn't be the same. But yer, there will be more reasons for yous all to hate Tasha. Sorry, but I have to do it. It'll give Rose more reason to torture her ;P anywayss, I'm not gunna say anymore otherwise I'll ruin the surprise xD ANYhoossiesss R & R like what yous have been doing xD**

**p.s. I'm really sorry if there's a lot of mistakes on this one. I'm actually pretty sick and was too lazy to check it twice like I usually do. So my apologies guys **

**Xxx ~ Chantal 33**


	10. Chapter 9: Intoxicated

**Heyy guys. I'm really sorry for not getting the chappies earlier. I've been sick and was actually pretty surprise to even finish Chapter 8 considering how many boxes of tissues I've used :P And well my dad isn't letting me use his computer so I can ud the chappies cos his bein' a jackass…just sayin'. Ohh and I watched **_**Anastasia **_**again today and I laughed soo much I needed to pee when I saw Tasha written all over the ship. So thanks for lettin' me in on that reviewer. Sorry I didn't mention you're name, but I didn't get the chance to write it down before my mum shooed me off the computer. I was actually comparing **_**Vampire Academy **_**to **_**Anastasia**_** and wow they have a lot in common. But that's just me xD Anyhoosiees I don't own VA or it's characters, the gorgeous Richelle Mead does… that doesn't mean I can't stop dreaming ;P Teenage girls are wishing they were Bella…me? I wish I was Rose Hathaway. I mean who wouldn't right *****sigh*******

Intoxicated

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For what you had to go through. Losing your parents must have been really tough."

I suddenly knew what he was getting at. Being Rosemarie Hathaway, I looked away not wanting to talk about the accident. It wasn't something I was comfortable talking about. It brought back too many memories for me. Memories I couldn't handle to remember. I started to move away from the couch and made my way into the kitchen. I felt Dimitri's eyes follow my every move.

"Roza, I'm sorry."

Oh god! Why did he keep saying sorry? It's not like it was his fault that my parents died. It wasn't his fault that for some unknown reason, the car drifted off to the side of the road and connected with a huge tree. I brushed off his apology and blinked my eyes a couple of times so as not let any traitor tears fall. I turned on the coffee maker and walked to the cupboards to get a couple of mugs. As I stood in front of the kitchen sink I suddenly felt like a hot chocolate, so I turned the coffee maker off and took out the hot chocolate box. I knew he was there, but I didn't turn around to look at him.

"Roza."

_Ignore him. _Great the voices were back again. Whoop-tiee-fuckin'-doo.

"Roza." Still no answer.

I ripped the top of the hot chocolate sachets off and grabbed the box looking for an instruction. Yes, I admit I didn't know how to make hot chocolate. At least I know how to dink it right? Ughhh, I sound like an idiot. Seeing this made Dimitri laugh. He grabbed the sachets from me and started pouring them into the cups. I attempted to raise an eyebrow, but failed, when he grabbed a couple of more sachets.

"Doubling it is the secret."

Oh ok then fair enough. I still didn't understand what the difference between one hot chocolate mix between two.

"Well, it's not much of a secret now is it." I said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"No. I guess not."

And that was the last of it. Things got awkward again. Maybe I was wrong about Dimitri and I being able to not have a conversation and the whole atmosphere turning awkward. I said _maybe _ok. So I'm not for certain here. _Oh god,_ talking to myself again. Joy. My way to insanity was interrupted when Dimitri handed me a cup.

"Thanks."

He nodded his head and took a seat next to me. I took a breath. Big mistake. I got a whiff of his aftershave and almost drooled. Oh my god, what am I thinking; drooling in front of my unbelievably god of a neighbour. What happened to the control I had. I had a reputation to keep and letting my saliva out because of a scent is not a good way to do so. I mean I wasn't Rose Hathaway for no reason.

I took a sip of the hot chocolate and almost let out a moan. My god, it was the best drink I've ever had. Ughhh, great not only was I going to start drooling over my neighbour I was also having an obsession over the hot chocolate he just made. Aren't I normal. As it turns out I am developing feelings for. A crush, you could say.

I turned my head to the side in an attempt to not smell him or the aroma of the drink that seemed like part of Dimitri's smell. Aftershave, sweet hot chocolate and something else…that boyish scent boys tend to have; musky. I was intoxicated by his fragrance. In fact it was his very present that made myself feel dazed. I was dragged out of my thoughts by his skin making in contact with mine. He had his finger underneath my chin, trying to get me to look at him in the face. I tried to resist but like me, he was just as stubborn. Damn it! Finally I gave up and turned my head in his direction, meeting his godly amazing eyes. I wanted to look down or look away somewhere, but he had that look that made me stop from doing so.

"I apologize for bringing up the accident. I understand that you don't feel comfortable talking about it."

I suddenly felt guilty for ignoring him when the topic had come up. At the same time I was pleased that he respected my feelings. I have no idea how this guy knows how I feel but he does. It was like he knew exactly what it was like for me. Had someone close to him died too? I started to ask him but thought that if he did, it would be rude. I don't know why I but I did. So I again told him thankyou.

"Roza, just know, if you ever want to talk. About anything at all, I'm here for you. I'll listen and if you want me to say something I will. If you just want a shoulder to cry on I'm always available."

I felt smile coming on as he said this. Wow, I never thought he'd be like this.

"Anything, huh?"

"What."

"You said if I wanted to talk about anything, you'd listen."

"Yer, anything."

I came to a conclusion that this would be a good time to ask him about Tasha. I was curious to know what their relationship was. Plus, I was kind of jealous. I thought Dimitri and I had something, but the Tasha and him had talk; they were so comfortable around each other. Not the way he talked to me. They were so at eased and familiar with each other. I was a stranger compared to her. Dimitri had only met me, who knows he and Tasha could be childhood best friends. Dimitri and I didn't have that kind of connection.

"How do you know Que-Tasha Ozera?" Whoopsie, almost made a slip-up there. I was surprised when he gave a booming laugh. I tried to raise one of my eyebrows but as always ended up raising both of them.

"What's so funny Dimitri?"

Still laughing, he shook his head before answering my question.

"Tasha and I were in freshman year together. We were also neighbours for a while, until she moved back to America."

"America? Where was she when she met you?"

"Russia."

_That where his accent comes from_

"Yer."

"Huh?"

"Yes, that's where my accent's from." Oh fuck, I had spoken my thoughts out loud again.

"Oh. Um…well, it a sounds really cool." _Not to mention the fact that it ads to his sexiness. _Voices go away!

Thankfully, Dimitri had not noticed the battle that was waging in my head when he gave me one of his dazzling smiles. I swear to god I almost melted right then and there. How can anyone look so bloody godly! He was so good-looking you'd think he was _Don Juan _in his last lifetime. Actually, now that I think about it _Don Juan _has nothing on Dimitri. But hey, that's just me. I didn't want Dimitri to go home yet so I wracked my brain for something else to think about. And then I got it.

"Why do you call me Roza?"

"It's Russian for Rose."

"It's beautiful. I like it," I said, shooting him a smile of my own.

"It's fitting. You're beautiful."

I felt my cheeks heat up, I looked down and once again Dimitri placed his index finger underneath my chin and made me look at him. He stroked my cheeks sending a shiver down my spine. I gazed into those warm dark eyes. There it was again. That love and adoration I had seen before.

I didn't know for sure, if he felt the same way I did. I mean, the love I saw could have been some other kind. I hoped not. He must have seen my decision because the same time I did, he tilted his head to the left while I tilted my head on the opposite direction.

I took a risk and leant forward.

And kissed him.

**Cliffy, sorry guys but I just had to do it xD**

**Awww, I found this chappy really cute and I hope you guys did too. Hahahha, the voices are back again. I had to make Rose sound a little psychotic, I found it funny that she has random fights with her mind xD Ohhh Tasha and Dimitri; what's with them ;P Well, guess yous will have to wait and see ^.~ I've made the chappies longer so hope you guys think it's been great so far. I actually had a different ending to this chapter but I decided to change it so yerr. Anyhoos, to everyone who's been reading and reviewing and keeping up with my story; thankyou. And to anyone who hasn't; I reckon you should ;p Ta-taa for now my lovies 33**

**p.s. hopefully I'll have Chapter 10 and 11 written and up soon. I have decided that if I ud a bit longer than necessary, I'll ud 2 or 3 chappies a day to pay it off XD **

**BTW I know this doesn't have anything to do with the story or VA but has anyone ever seen the movie **_**Apocalypto. **_**For people with really soft-stomach, I suggest you don't. It's so gross!... just sayin' ;P**__

**~ Xxx Chantal 33 **


	11. Chapter 10: Better Than Imagined

**Heyy guys. I'm really really sorry for not updating for a VERY long time. I've told yous the reason why I haven't and hopefully you all have understood. I'm really hoping that I'll be able to update all this chapters soon. I might not be able to write to many chapters for a while, cos I've been really sick. I still am and luckily getting over it. This chapter does get a little touchy, so yer just a warning. But don't worry it doesn't go too far ;P Anyhoos as per-usual I do not own VA or the characters, Richelle Mead does and forever will… unfortunately.**

Better than imagined

I ran my fingers along his neck, his jaw, his cheeks and then back down again, settling one of my hands to wrap around his neck while the other got tangled in his hair. Like the way it appeared to look like, his hair was soft and silky. The kiss itself was even better than I imagined. As I had done, Dimitri ran his fingers along my neck, sending goose bumps down my skin and making me tingle all over. God, the things this guy does to me was completely unbelievable. This kiss was nothing compared to the kisses I've had before. Nothing like Adrian's specially. The kiss was full of love; it was slow and not rushed. It wasn't about lust – although there was a hint of it. Our lips moved in sync as our kisses became hotter and out of control, I pulled back from him to get some air, my heart was pounding. Almost as if it was going to explode out of my chest. Even though our lips weren't connected together anymore, Dimitri's lips did not leave my skin. Leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down my neck and my shoulders, he grabbed me by the hips and swung me so that I was now, sitting on his lap. Not being able to help myself I giggled. It felt like I was drunk and I figured that that was the reason I was so giddy all of a sudden. But hey, I wasn't complaining. This was the most fun I had in weeks. Usually Adrian and I hooked up, but I wasn't really sure if he was paying attention to me and not had his mind set on a completely different girl he had been hooking up before me. All thoughts of Adrian disappeared when Dimitri picked me up bridle style and started walking out of the kitchen. He stopped suddenly and asked me

"Which way to your room Roza?"

Again I giggled, pulling back from him and twisting my body around so my legs were now straddling his legs. I ran kisses on his neck and up his jaws, going back and forth the way he had in the kitchen.

"Up-stairs turn right and down the hall to the very last door."

He started to carry me up the stairs, feeling self-cautious I decided to ask him if I was too heavy – by now we had made it to my bedroom door – and he answered my comical question by shifting me on one side and opening the door.

"Not by any chance."

He pushed back the door and carried me inside. My room looked exactly the same. Light purple-coloured wall, California king bed with a canopy hanging over it, walk in wardrobe, door that leads to my own bathroom, desk next to a window with a window ledge, their was also a door that led to the balcony… Yer I had a pretty big room. Um…did I mention that my family and I had a fair bit of money on us? My parents had worked well before they died. Actually before they both decided to get married and had Mason and I they all worked _very _well, not to mention that their parents were also good workers.

Dimitri carried me to my bed, laying me down softly. I looked up at him, smiling slightly. Looking down at me, he dipped his head down to mine kissing me softly. Things started to heat up again and I started to unbutton his checker-shirt, while he did the same to my top and doing the same to my denim short-shorts. We were both now left half-naked and were both panting. He started to kiss my neck and down to my chest when he was suddenly interrupted by the front door closing and footsteps making they're way upstairs. I quickly got off the bed, grabbing the first clothing I could, which was Dimitri's shirt. I put it on, as I had no time of changing shirts.

And Dimitri and I had wasted time by freezing in the spot when a knock came. And another knock and another and another. By this time the person that had been knocking opened the door and poked their head inside my room. And by _their _I meant Sienna. She looked startled for a minute and then she composed herself and a playful smirk appeared on her beautiful features. The next person that poked their head in was Mason. Oh fuck. I wasn't gunna hear the end of this. Ever. What I was not ready for was the rest of the gangs' head popping in. Big ughh. I saw Dimitri stand up next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me in. I decided to go along with it by wrapping my arms around him in return. I looked up at Dimitri with a questioning look but he wasn't looking at me back. No, he was looking at the others with a glint in his eyes. I saw everyone all trying to get in my room, all of them looking surprised, as Sienna and Mason had been. It was getting a bi crowded here.

"Gee guys, way to have some privacy. I mean this is my room you know."

Everyone – but Sienna – stared at me, their eyes popping out of their heads and their mouth gaping.

"What?" shrugging my shoulder as I to say "_You should all be use to this by now_." Not that I do this a lot, but if you heard the rumours that went around the school. You'd have a completely different idea.

They all shook their heads at me with amusement all over their faces. What I was not expected of was how Adrian reacted. He was to come in my room and when he fully saw the whole situation. And by this _whole situation _being Dimitri and I wrapped in each other's embrace with not a lot of clothing.

No instead of amusement, he looked pissed. Like _really _pissed. Plus the fact that he came over charging to Dimitri and socked him in the face. Well tried to anyways. I guess you could say _try _was an understatement.

**I'm sorry that this chapter was really short, but I wasn't feeling really well. My head's been pounding a little too much for my liking unfortunately. I also did not get the chance to check on the chappy a little too much so I apologize for any grammar mistakes. As always THANK YOU for everyone who's been reviewing. They're the reason I keep writing so again thankyou. I also apologize for the late uds and such but I promise to make it up to yous by updating more chapters xD hopefully you all understand and yous haven't givin' up on me or the story xD**

**Xxx ~ Chantal 33 **


	12. AN

**A/N:Heey guys, I am soo soo sooo deeply sorry for not updating in like forever, but like I said before I have been sick this last few days. I am sorta having a writers block right now, but don't worry I've started writing the next chapter. I don't want to ud the chappy up at the moment cos I think it's too short and I am trying to make it longer so as not to disappoint yous. Hopefully yous haven't lost faith in me yet :P and I will ud the next chapter ASAP. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot and helps me write better. **

**Can you please review and tell me what you expect from this story, cos I don't really know what yous would like to happen.**

**I'm also looking for a beta reader and if anyone is interested inbox me.**

**Lastly, I'm sorry if there are any grammars in the story. I'm not perfect and I do have to re-read my story all the time, so my apologies. **

**Thanks and I'll catch youss whenever xD**

**Xxx ~ Chantal 33**


	13. Chapter 11: Catch A Tear Before It Falls

**OMGGGGGOOOSHHHH I am soo deeply sorry that I did not ud. I won't waste much time, but before you get on with the story. THANKYOU to all who have reviewed. You guys kick ass so much, there won't be any more assess to kick soon ;P Anyhoos, I am feeling better – thankyou to the darling SassYNoles for your sympathy…Ok I didn't mean to sound petty then. And consider this disclaimed xD**

Catch a tear before it falls

I say _try _because as soon as Adrian made a move Dimitri let go off me, but not before pushing me back behind him, as if to cover me from anything dangerous. Which he probably thought consisted of Adrian and his raging attack against, well I wasn't actually sure who it was against. Dimitri and I? Dimitri? Me? I guess it didn't matter now because before me was two guys having a testosterone match. I really didn't feel too comfortable with this. Dimitri and Adrian were the two guys that had a place in my heart; it broke me to see this happening before my eyes. It confused me why Adrian had decided to start this with the way he had been treating me this fast few days or maybe even weeks. As things started to get out of control I decided to step in. I tried getting in the middle to make a barrier between the two of them. It should have been easy for me to do so, due to my short height but Adrian, being Adrian had a different idea. Accident or no accident his fist met my face. I felt the pain physically as well as emotionally. How could he? I stood there in shock – along with everyone - cupping my jaws. I felt a warm trickly of liquid ran down my lips. I lifted my finger to see what it was and when I pulled my finger back I saw red. Blood. It took about a minute for everything to set in to everyone who had been watching this whole scene. Faster than a bull, Dimitri went raging mad and again tried to reach for Adrian. But this time he was stopped by Mason and Eddie grabbing him by the arm. The guys probably had to give it there all in order to restrain Dimitri. My god he was strong, if it was any other occasion I would've said he was even hotter than he already was. A god, if I do say so myself. _Ughh, get your mind out of your pants Rose. Now's not the time._

Right, concentrate on the situation.

It had now dawned on Adrian that he had done something wrong. "Oh my god Rose. I am so so so sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to hit you I swear. I'd never do anything to hurt you." He pleaded. His expression was full of pain and he looked so desperate. I wanted to forgive him. I mean he was also my best friend. Oh god, her I was falling for his stupid tricks all over again. I really needed therapy. I started to talk but Dimitri beat me to the punch.

"Well obviously you do. Look at her face Adrian. Look at her and tell you wouldn't do anything to hurt her!" Boy was he furious.

"It was an accident. If you hadn't bee-"

"Woah, since when do you ca-"

"Roz-"

"No Dimitri. Shut up and do _not _interrupt me. Adrian you have no right going off at Dimitri and I for having feelings for each other. No, not the way that you've been acting and treating me. I give up." Angry and exasperated, I stalked out of my room leaving everyone staring at each other uncomfortably.

I ended up outside in my backyard starring up at the large moon that hanged on the night sky. There I let all of my emotions out and bursted into tears. Again I was reminded that my life wasn't the same anymore. Everything was going out of control. When would I be getting my happy ending? How many tears would I let hit the floor before I had no more tears left in me? I was sick of crying and worrying all the time. I was so caught up in my depressing thoughts that I didn't notice anyone coming outside until I felt something touch my shoulders. But then I smelt his aftershave and I soon recognised who it was. I could still feel the tears running down my face and I wiped the end of the sleeves from Dimitri's shirt on my tear-streaked face in an attempt to clean up myself. It was no use, the more I thought about the whole situation, the more the tears came. Silently, my Russian god picked me up onto his lap and cradled me to his chest, hugging me close to him as if he could take the pain away. In a way it sort of did. Having him there with me made me feel a lot better than I did before. He stroked my face and every once in a while catches a tear before it ran down my face. I felt the sobs subside until I finally stopped crying. I sat there with Dimitri just thinking. The night started to get chilly and I shivered. Picking this up, Dimitri lifted me up and carried me back inside the house and into my bedroom. Again. This time it wasn't a heated moment where we were busy trying hard not to jump each other right then and there before we made it to the bedroom. No, this time we came in my room with a different sort of feel in our surrounding. I don't if that was just me… but hey I guess you could say my head was just a bit deranged. Who knows maybe Mason decided to beat my head around while we were sharing my mother's womb.

I wondered where the other had gone to, but decided not to beat my mind off anymore than it already was.

Dimitri laid me down on my bed, just like he had before. I didn't know what to say. It felt like the connection we had before was somehow lost in the past. The thought of Dimitri and I moving to fast crossed my mind. I mean, technically I'd only just met him today. Yet, here was that sense of feeling within me that felt like I'd known him for years. I decided that I would talk to Dimitri about _us._ Though I didn't know if the whole _us_ thing was official. I guess time will tell. I sat up on my bed, feeling rather uncomfortable now. The angry feeling I had for Adrian before was now gone but replaced when confusion. I looked at Dimitri and wondered what was on his mind, right at this moment. He on the other hand was focused on something else. His gaze was somewhere else and when I followed his stare my guitar came into view.

I had taken guitar lessons whilst I was young. I stopped when I was around thirteen-fourteen when my teacher would keep telling me to practise so I'd be better at it. In a way you could say that I was a little musical during my childhood years. Actually it had started off with me wanting to take Ballet classes. I had also given that up. The pink and mirrors sort of got to me I guess. After that was the piano lessons and that's when I started to get into music more. Like the guitar lesson, I had refused to practise. Add to the fact that I got distracted easily, wether it be by technology or my friends. A couple of months after I stopped with the piano I asked my parents to get me into guitar lessons. It wasn't just the fact that I didn't want to practise – it was also because my fingers would get sore after hours of playing the guitar. I did not take a liking to that at all. My final musical lesson was the singing classes I took. This class I did not have a problem with. I loved practising, even though my teacher made me do all sorts if crazy things. I use to have to stand in front of the mirror and wiggle my tounge around or the bit where I had to sound like a motorbike. Yer, those times were definitely memorable. Times went by and as I grew older I time wasn't by my side. Due to this I had to give up a couple of things, one being the singing classes. Just 'cos I didn't take the classes didn't mean that I had stop playing. If I told you that, it would be a huge lie. No I played my instrument whenever I was in the mood, which was quiet, a lot these days. Usually I would play them when no one was around. Me singing – now that had to be a small audience occasion. It wasn't that my singing was terrible, no as seemingly vain as it may sound; I admit I think my voice was suitable enough to be called euphonic.

I was caught out of my reverie when Dimitri asked me if I played. I nodded my head and told him my musical history. What I had not been expecting from him was that he asked me to play for him. Well, I guess this was a small audience occasion. Right?

Wrong. Little did I know that the gang had come up to a conclusion that they came up to eavesdrop.

**Dun dun dun dunnnn… hehehehe well that's that chapter done. Sorry if it wasn't so good. I was having a writers block while writing this chappy so I apologies. Woww, to me this story feels like it's comin' to an end, although I won' tell you, you'll just have to read on ;P… Yer sorry sort of a cliffy, but no worries I have all this planned. One hint though is that some of you, maybe a lil' disappointed with what some of the characters do in the future but like I said I have this all planned. Well, that's all from me for now. Review and I'll make Rose and Dimitri ride of into the sunset. Ha! I can just see what it'll look like xD… Btw I might not be able to ud too many chapters, cos lately I haven't had the energy to write the rest, sooo for that I'm soory. I'll try to get the other chappies up and ready as soon as I can x))**

**Xxx ~ Chantal ;; ~ xxX**


End file.
